ptageniifandomcom-20200213-history
Matt
"This is a quote!" 'Appearance:' I hate this part 'Personality:' Chivalrous and sincere are the words most often used to describe Matt. He treats everyone with respect and honor, and while kind to everyone, can actually be a bit hard to know. He's naturally calm, doesn't talk much, and a bit of an introvert. Many people have mistaken him for being distant and reserved, but that impression couldn't be further from the truth. Beneath his quiet demeanor lies a deep well of passion and determination, and he's very warm and supportive of people he knows well. While he may not doe express his emotions freely, Matt experiences them intensely, and tends to feel long before he starts thinking. Perhaps his most marked characteristic is his dedication to helping people. An unabashed idealist, he does everything in his power to make the world a better place. His work as a journalist tends to center on exposing need or corruption, and he has a gift for telling stories and inspiring people to care. However, his dedication tends to be a bit consuming, and he can neglect day to day things when he gets wrapped up in one of his projects. 'History:' A military brat, Matt grew up on various bases around the world, rarely staying in one place for more than a couple years at a time. Since his father was often away on deployment, his older brother and sister chipped in to help take care of him. Always a bit of an introvert, he took to hobbies he could do on his own, and discovered a love of writing at a young age. Journalism was a natural career choice, though he did go through all the childhood fantasies of being an astronaut, president, champion of the pokemon league, or occasionally all three at once. Despite only middling grades, his ability to write essays earned him a scholarship at Olive University in Sienna City. He graduated in four years, earned a job after interning with the local paper, but chafed when the original editor retired and was replaced by someone more controlling. In 2014 he got a job in Silver City, and was more than happy to put in his two weeks notice. At the beginning of 2017, he was invited on a ski trip organized by one of his college roommates, Andrew Bryant. He ended up in conversation with his roommate's cousin and really hit things off. At the end of the trip, he invited her to dinner the following weekend, only to be turned down due to an outstanding promise to her son. This was the first he'd heard of Ryan, and the news actually gave him some pause, but after thinking about it a few days, he decided to invite her out again anyways. They were married a couple years later, Matt having gallantly asked Ryan's permission (and was instantly blackmailed into getting ice cream). He proved to be a good father, which is good because it wasn't much longer until the twins were born. In recent years, he has continued writing for the paper, though he also has his own blog he works on in his spare time. He claims to be happy the kids are out on their own, but misses the chaos a bit. 'Team:' *'Kin'(Espeon): A gift from his grandmother, Kin helps has been his companion a long time. *'Den'(Dedenne): Originally a pest in his apartment stealing electricity and raising his bills. Capturing him became the easiest solution, and he never got around to giving him away. 'Relationships' *'Link': Description of relationship Category:Characters Category:Background